


Five Years

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: It’s been five years since you left Beckon Hills. Five years since you’d last seen Peter Hale, the only man you’d ever loved. Five years since he left you for another woman. Just the idea of seeing him made you feel sick. But now that you were back, you knew it was only a matter of time before you saw him again. But will he welcome you back, or will he crush your heart once more?





	Five Years

**_Warnings:_ smut, explicit language, blood from claiming bite**

**Bamby**

Five years was a long time to be away from home. Five years was a long time to be away from friends and family. But still, it wasn’t long enough to break the aching pain of losing the only man you’d ever loved.

That night’s events were engraved on your mind, like a sick joke your brain refused to let go.

Five years, seven months, two weeks and six days ago, almost to the hour, you’d walked into Derek’s loft for a pack meeting, only to freeze. Sitting there, on the couch, in front of everyone including your younger sister Allison, was Peter.

But it wasn’t just Peter. No. Next to him sat a bombshell of a woman, who’s looks you could never compete with.

No one knew about your secret affair with Peter. No one knew that you’d been sneaking off, late at night when your father was out hunting. No one knew you’d slip into Peter’s car as it waited down the road, before the two of you drove off to be alone.

No one knew you’d slowly but surely fallen in love with him. You hadn’t even realised it until that moment, seeing him with another girl on his arm, full public display of affection a go.

Things hadn’t run so smoothly for you after that. It didn’t matter that Jackson was no longer killing people and your grandfather had been dealt with. It didn’t matter that there were no big-bads around to ruin the lives of your family and friends. None of that mattered when your heart was now a broken mess.

So, you ran.

You finished high school and left for collage… which happened to be on the other side of the county. But you could have been on the other side of the universe and it wouldn’t have been far enough.

Then you graduated, travelled a little, did everything you could to avoid going home. But the day came when you had no choice.

Here you were, sitting in your car, looking up at the building in front of you. Derek’s building. You knew you should head up and say hi. But you were hesitant…

Taking a deep breath, you convinced yourself to just get it over and done with.

Opening the door with more force than necessary, you got out and walked across the parking lot with as much confidence as you could muster. Head held high, you sauntered into the building and entered the elevator with determination.

During the ride up you continuously gave yourself a pep talk, refusing to show any signs of weakness. You would be strong.

Walking up to Derek’s door, you slid it open without hesitation. You knew you’d be welcome, so you felt no need to knock and wait.

But you were surprised to find the place empty. Not a soul to be seen… at least that’s what you thought.

Movement caught your eyes as someone walked down the stairs. They didn’t glance your way until they were on the first floor, standing by the _huge_ window across the other side of the loft from you.

Peter.

He looked just as good as he had all those years ago. Just as perfect. Just as breath taking. Just as irritatingly and inhumanely flawless.

 _God, I hate him_.

Standing there, unmoving, you simply glared at hi. Over the years, heartbreak had turned to anger. Bitter anger. The kind that could turn hearts to coal.

Turning to you, he looked genuinely surprised, and a little taken aback. “Y/N? What a surprise. No one told me you were back.”

“Where’s Derek?” you asked, not bothering with any polite chit chat. You weren’t here for him. In fact, if you’d known he’d be here, you wouldn’t have bother to come.

“Out dealing with whatever mess Scott’s gotten himself into as of late. He shouldn’t be too long.” extending his hand, he gestured to the couch. “Make yourself comfortable.” a smirk tugged on his lips.

Seeing as you actually wanted to see Derek, and didn’t want to look weak in front of Peter, you straightened up and started down the few steps by the door, heading towards the couch. “How’s Sophia?”

Just the sound of her name made you want to be sick. But you wanted to know. You _needed_ to know.

Last you heard she and Peter were engaged. That was two years ago, so chances were, he was now a married man.

“She’s fine.” he answered shortly.

Scoffing, you stopped by the couch. But you didn’t sit. You refused to look small and vulnerable. “She seemed more than fine the last time I saw her. Pretty fucking fabulous in fact.”

It was a rarity for you to curse. It only ever really happened when you were too hurt or upset to form more intelligent words. Funnily enough, that mostly happened because of Peter.

“Things change in five years.” he noted, moving forward with his hands behind his back. “You’re clearly evidence of that fact.” his eyes roamed your body.

A lot could change in five years, you certainly had. Instead of being so reliant on your hunting family and supernatural friends, you’d learnt how to defend yourself during your time away from home. Your skills could rival your sisters now.

With that change, came the other changes. Now you were fitter, healthier. Hell, you were happier.

“Sophia and I are no longer together.”

You froze. Part of you was sure you’d misheard him. Part of you thought you _must_ have misheard him. But you hadn’t. You knew that.

Moving towards you, hands still clasped behind his back, Peter’s eyes stayed glued to you as he continued to speak. “As cruel as it is for me to say, I was only with her for the image. Having someone like her on my arm gave me a sense of power. Men envy other men who are with gorgeous women. It was a way for me to get the upper hand. To increase my status.”

Your glare returned, flashing in his direction. “And what, I wasn’t enough? Is power all you care about? Was I too ugly, is that it? Was I just convenient?!” you spat, feeling yourself getting worked up.

Stopping in front of you, his eyes hard, he answered. “You were a high school student. Your father would kill me if he ever got a hint of us being together. Derek and Scott would rip me to shreds. I should have never even started anything with you. It was a mistake… but not my biggest. My biggest was when I let you walk out of my life.”

_Wait… what?_

Before you could question whether you’re heard that right- or that you’d gotten so angry you’d passed out and were now hallucinating- Peter went on.

“It might have taken me nearly five years, but it all just fell into place. I realised that the only person I ever want to wake up next to, is you. I realised that the only person I want to show off, is you. I realised the only person I want to spend the rest of my life, is you. I realised that all the power in the world could never compare to the one thing I ever truly want and need. You.”

Eyes searching his, you couldn’t stop your heart from beating had and loud in your chest. Your cheeks reddened as you felt a long forgotten sentation ripple through your viens.

Desire. Need. Want. Passion. Love.

Before you could stop yourself- not that you would have- your body threw itself at Peter. Hand grabbing his thin white shirt, you pulled him to your lips in a deep and heated kiss.

Teeth clashing against each other, tongues tangling together, he kissed you as if it’s all he’d needed and wanted for the last five years.

Sliding your hands around his shoulders, you held him as close you you as possible, needing to feel every hard line of his body against the soft curves of yours. He growls, his own hands movign to graps your thighs and lift them so your legs wrapped around him.

Desperation underlined the lust you both felt. You couldn’t wait. You needed each other, _now_.

Turning, he walked over to the table in front of the large window. As soon as he set you down on the hard and cold surface, he pulled back and ripped your summer dress clean off your body. Meanwhile, you were pulling at his shirt, needing to feel his hot and smooth flesh.

Being as impatient as he usually was, Peter tore his shirt away before pulling his jeans off and briefs off.

You were both naked within seconds. Hands grasping at flesh, lips pressing against every inch of skin. Peter stepped as close to the table as he could, pulling you against him until you were flush against his chest.

No words were needed. No confirmation. Your bodies were doing all the talking, and the message was clear.

As Peter lined himself up and pushed into you, painfully and deliciously slow, you let out a cry of pure pleasure.

He snarled, eyes flashing that stunning blue you’d missed so much. The sharp sting of his claws digging into your hips would ache later, but at that moment they pulled an animal-like groan from your lips.

Unable to hold back any longer, Peter snapped his hips forward, filling you completely.

Pumping hard and fasted, Peter didn’t hold back. He used your body like an instrument, hitting all the right spots at the right time, making music out of your moans and groans.

Your first orgasm was from the sheer intensity of him. Of feeling him against you, around you, and inside you.

Your second orgasm came the moment he brought a single claw between your bodies and flicked at that sweet spot that could make you scream.

Your third orgasm was the most intense.

Leaning forward, Peter pressed a questioning kiss to you neck. It’s not like he hadn’t marked you before, but never somewhere so visible.

“Yes.” the word came out as a breath, barely a whisper, but he still heard you.

Without hesitation, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of your neck, biting hard enough to draw blood and leave a mark. Then he bit even harder, to the point where it would scar.

“Oh, God!”

Your body rocked and spasmed around him, your core clenching and unclenching around his length, milking him to his own climax.

As he twitched against you, emptying his seed deep within your core, he let out a noise that was between a growl and a howl.

It took the two of you a moment to come back to Earth. You both needed to catch your breath and calm your racing hearts before either of you could speak or move.

Peter was the first to recover. Pulling back, he looked down at the mark on your neck. His eyes flashed with pride and satisfaction.

It was rare for werewolves to take claim as intensely as he had. It wasn’t something that joked about. To bite someone to the point of scarring them meant more than a wedding ring. It was a primal act that came from their animal counterparts. Wolves mate for life. This was a symbol of that.

“Your father is going to kill me.” his voice cut though the silence. “Derek, too… he always saw you as a sister. And Allison already dislikes me, so I’m sure she’ll want me dead as well.”

You laughed. “Oh, God. You’re _so_ screwed.”

His smirk returned. “If this is how I die, then it was well and truly worth it.”

Five years was a long time to be away from home. Five years was a long time to be away from friends and family. Five years was a long time to be away from the only man you’ll ever love.

**Bamby**


End file.
